


A. I. N. Y. (Although I Need You)

by Kayevelyn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Felching, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Knotting, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayevelyn/pseuds/Kayevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat had forgotten to pack suppressants before their last trip and that meant he hadn’t taken his dose in two week. Which… wasn’t great.</p><p>(aka Pat goes into an unexpected heat and he needs a hand)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A. I. N. Y. (Although I Need You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray hockey fic! I'd like to thank the lovely [thundersquall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersquall/pseuds/thundersquall) for being not only an awesome friend/idea bouncer/beta but also dragging me into this by freaking out about the Blackhawks on twitter pretty much non-stop all season. So kudos to that!
> 
> I'd also like to include that general warning that goes along with all heat fic: all heat fic is inherently dubcon and while I tried to handle that if dubcon is a thing that triggers you please tread lightly.

_Fuck_ , Pat thought as he rummaged through his bedside table. He could’ve swore he had an extra pack of suppressants lying around somewhere in this fucking apartment.

He stopped his searching and took a deep breath. He had forgotten to pack suppressants before their last trip and that meant he hadn’t taken his dose in two week. Which… wasn’t great. But it was okay, Pat thought. Maybe? Like he wasn’t going to _die_ without them, and he’d been on them since he’d differentiated, and that was well over a decade ago. His body was probably swimming with so much omega suppression that it wasn’t like two weeks was going to matter.

And it hadn’t. He had been fine. Okay, maybe he did notice that things _smelled_ a bit stronger. And maybe he had had one or two leaking accidents that he hadn’t experienced since he was thirteen and just differentiated… but shit happened.

Pat took a deep breath before his mind could start racing too much.

The fact was he’d gone two weeks without suppressants and it looked like he didn’t have another pack. He could probably get to the clinic tomorrow and have a new pack by the evening. It was just about getting through today. Which would be fine, except he had a fucking team charity dinner to go to in one hour.

_Shit the dinner._

Pat went into the ensuite bathroom and took in his appearance. He was a little flushed, but besides that he looked…not immediately like an omega about to hit his first uncontrolled heat since he was thirteen. He splashed water on his face and the cold felt good.

He could do this. The charity dinner was for kids for fuck's sake. It was going to be four hours top. All the heats he’d had always took a while to start – it was a slow burn of hazy lust that only tipped into a full fuck frenzy in the final hours. So. He could do this.

His hands shook as he turned the shower onto just this side of freezing, and stripped. He hadn’t started to leak into his boxers, so that was something. He probably had just shy of six or seven hours then before he wouldn’t be suitable for the public. When he reached back to touch himself though…

_Fuck._

He was wet and sensitive.

Pat pulled his hand away from his soaked hole. He was going to get in the fucking shower and everything was going to be okay. He stepped under the spray of water and shivered at the temperature difference. He was a little surprised there wasn't any steam rising from his body, but that was a good sign. He hadn't gotten that hot just yet. 

He soaped his body up, making sure to clean everywhere. All his soaps were pheromone neutralizing anyway just because he'd never liked having to think about there being an off chance someone would be able scent him, but he was grateful for that as he hoped it cut down on any scent he was giving off. When he got to washing his back and butt he tried to be quick. His cock had been mostly soft but even the lightest touch near his butt made him shiver.

He was sporting a semi by the time he was sufficiently clean and he took a few breaths. Goosebumps littered his skin from the cold but his mind was still starting to fog up. Pat took a couple deep breaths before resigning himself to the fact that the cold wasn't going to handle everything.

He leaned forward to brace himself against the wall while his other hand reached behind him. Normally he didn't need to finger himself when he masturbated, could get by with just fucking his wrist, but his body remembered the best way to reach back and get fingers inside him.

The first one caused him to moan and he didn't bother biting his lip. He was all alone. No one was going to know how desperate he felt in that minute, and besides, maybe a really good orgasm would stave over the heat just long enough for him to be perfectly fine.

He gasped as he slid a second finger into his body. He was so wet and he was opening up so easily. It made him want a cock in a way he rarely felt. It wasn't the easiest rocking back against his fingers in the shower, but Pat didn't care. It felt too good. He glanced down and saw his cock standing up against his stomach despite the cold. He knew he wouldn't need to touch it to get off, the feeling of his fingers in his ass enough.

He scissored his fingers, slipping a third in when he started to feel empty.

He could hear the little hitches of his voice echo in the room and his mind started to finally drift under the lust his body was feeling. It was always a little weird when it took his brain time to catch up to his body's needs.

Images of broad chested alphas started to flood his mind and he shut his eyes, trying to hold onto them. Strong arms, something that could hold him down, something he couldn't fight against. In the safety of his bathroom he could acknowledge what his instincts needed. He could think about a thick cock pressing into him instead of his finger. He could imagine soft brown hair and warm brown eyes. He could pretend there was a strong alpha behind him, just waiting to fuck him, knot him.

His mouth hung open, whimpering as he thought about being knotted. What it would be like to be tied to his alpha for hours after he was done with him, coming inside him over and over, and each pulse would make Pat come in return, because the knot would hit his prostate and he'd be so sensitive. He'd be so overstimulated, so full of come, so owned, and possessed by his alpha it would be--

He cried out as his orgasm hit him, and his eyes popped open to watch his come paint the shower wall. He clenched his fist, riding out the orgasm on his fingers, hoping he could milk himself soft.

His cock gave a twitch as he came down from the orgasm. The water was finally feeling too cold for him, and his mind felt blissfully empty. He stepped away from the wall, directing the water to wash away his come as he pulled his fingers out of his ass. He washed his fingers before shutting off the shower.

His bathroom didn't smell like an omega had just come all over the walls, so he felt pretty confident that his body was doing its job. He got dressed, fingers only shaking a little. He couldn't make his tie too tight without feeling like he was one breath away from choking, but he was definitely well enough to go to this dinner.

Yeah. He was gonna be fine.

***

Pat was definitely not fine.

The orgasm in the shower had lasted him about an hour into dinner, but now they were nearing the third hour, the hour where everyone started to mingle and _fuck_ his heat was hitting him hard. His vision wasn't blurry just yet, but he didn't know how much longer he had. This wasn't how his heats normally went. Nope. Not normal by any stretch.

He felt like he was on fire, and he had lost his suit jacket right before the main course. He'd been lucky that he had been seated at a table with only betas, because asides from the one question he'd gotten from Saad about how he was feeling, no one seemed to suspect a thing except that he was possibly a little sick.

Now Pat was just trying to find a way to sneak out without bringing attention to him. He could always tell Q, but that... really wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. The guy was great, but they’d had one talk about Pat being an omega and that was one talk too many in his humble opinion.

Pat looked around the room once more, happy that no one seemed to be paying him any mind. It would make it easier to slip out. Which he was going to do as soon as he knew he wouldn't be seen. His pants were soaked and he was so lucky they kept the lights dimmed at these things.

A loud laugh caught his attention, and Pat looked over to see Jonny holding court with some of their teammates and donors like the good captain he was. Probably charming money out of those donors pockets with his stupid eyes and his alpha attitude.

Pat took a deep breath, letting himself actually scent the room for the first time since getting there. He'd been trying to hold his breath as much as possible, knowing there would be at least one unmated alpha in the room, and the scent would likely drive him into a frenzy. Crisp cinnamon and apples hit his nose and he let himself sink into that smell. It had to be Jonny. He'd never scented him before, what with the suppressants and all, but he just knew it had to be Jonny. It smelled too good to be anyone else.

He caught himself just as he stood up, body intent to walk over to Jonny - and what? Offer himself up to Jonny? Yeah how about not. Pat turned on his heel and immediately bumped into someone.

Sharp pine his nose and Pat almost gagged as hands landed on his shoulders, pushing him away. “Woah, sorry there…” Whoever was talking trailed off and Pat winced as fingers clenched on his shoulders.

_Shit._

He looked up to see an alpha he didn’t recognize staring at him as if he was an oasis in the desert.

_Double shit._

He felt his body betraying him, leaking more at the touch of an alpha and Pat really, _really_ fucking hated it in this moment. He reached up and put a hand on top of the guy’s hand to pry it off of his shoulder. “Sorry. I need to go.” He kept his voice as steady as possible, trying to portray someone who was in complete control.

The guy didn’t let Pat remove his hand. He actually took a deep breath, and that was just fucking rude. “Hi,” he said, voice low. “I’m Ryan.”

“Great,” Pat said through clenched teeth. “I’m going.”

He’d catch shit for being rude to someone later he was sure, but he needed to fucking go. His cock was getting hard the longer this alpha - Ryan - touched him, and that was _not okay._

Ryan gripped his shoulders tighter, and when he spoke his voice was low and smooth, filled with alpha persuasion. “I’ll come with you.”

 _Fucking great._ Pat felt his body sway closer to Ryan, and it was only because he was an alpha. He tried to drop all his weight to his feet so he stayed planted where he was, and he mostly succeeded. “I’m fine, thanks. Now remove your hand before I break it.”

Ryan didn’t laugh at him condescendingly, but he also didn’t move his hand. “I can help you.”

“Or you could not.” Pat wrapped his hand around Ryan’s thumb, ready to rip it back and probably break it. The guy was lucky he wasn’t a player, that kind of move could ruin a career.

Another hand landed on his shoulder, one from behind. “Hey, Kaner, haven’t seen you all night.”

Pat closed his eye and removed his hand from Ryan’s as the alpha stepped back. It was Sharpy, the beta obviously unaware what he had interrupted, but a savior none-the-less. He pasted a smile on his face as he turned, “Sharpy!” By some miracle his voice didn’t crack. “I was just leaving.”

Sharpy clapped him on the shoulder as Pat felt Ryan slink off. He watched as Sharpy’s eyes tracked behind him, and wondered if maybe he’d been mistaken. Did Sharpy know what he had been interrupting? Well obviously not the Kane-being-in-heat part, but stopping some unwanted attention. Pat couldn’t begin to imagine how it had looked to an outside. But then again, maybe he only picked up on it after?

"Why do you smell like an omega in heat, Kaner?" Good old Sharpy, the tack of a bull in a china shop.

Pat closed his eyes. Fuck, if even betas could smell the heat then he definitely needed to get out of here. "Cause I am." Sharpy was silent, and his lips formed a thin line. Before he could open his mouth Pat continued. "Yes, I know, shut up. I forgot my suppressants when we traveled and I thought I had more time before heat kicked in."

"But like - does anyone on the team know?"

It took Pat a moment to realize what he was asking, and why he looked so unsure. Sharpy wanted to know if he was undocumented. "No. I'm not in hiding. Q and management know. It's on my file. I just don't have to advertise myself, so I don't. Been on suppressants since I differentiated."

Sharpy relaxed just a fraction. "Okay. That's good."

Pat groaned and turned, burying his face in Sharpy's clean neck, to hell what it looked like to the outside. It smelled like there were now 500 unmated alphas here, when Pat knew this wasn't the case. Jonny was the only one on the team, and Q had mated at least twenty-five years ago. Besides that douche Ryan there couldn't have been more than five or six more alphas in attendance, but heat was making his senses go crazy.

“What do you need?” Sharpy asked, fingers petting his hair. He wasn’t an alpha, and Pat’s body realized that, so it was actually soothing instead of driving him to want to rut against Sharpy’s leg.

“To get home. I’ll finish up there and get to the clinic in the morning.”

Sharpy let out a breath. “Alright. I’ll get you out of here, come on.”

Pat let Sharpy grab his jacket from his seat and start guiding him out of the hall. He was sweating, and starting to get hard, and leaking, and it was almost too much to be feeling all at once. An orgasm would probably solve at least two of those problems right about now, but Pat hadn’t tipped that far yet. Sure the smell of alpha was getting him close to that edge, but he still had his wits about him for the most part. He was pretty sure he was good to drive, but he needed to leave now if that was the case.

Someone stepped in front of them.

“Where are you two troublemakers off to? Did Kaner have too much to drink?” Suddenly Jonny’s face was in his, because he’d ducked down to look into Pat’s eyes. “Am I gonna have to get you written up,” Jonny asked, voice light and teasing until he seemed to finally see Pat. His face fell and Pat groaned.

“Just gotta get Kaner out of here, he needs some fresh air,” Sharpy said. Pat would need to remember to thank him later.

Jonny was looking Pat over, and he raised his hand to feel his forehead, but stopped right before he touched his skin. He dropped his hand, and immediately looked around, almost like he was assessing the venue in a new light. When he turned his attention back to them it was obvious he was trying to keep his face neutral, but Pat could see something more going on behind his eyes.

Jonny had most definitely figured it out.

_Great._

Pat’s body thrummed in response to him being so close and he tried to stop it, but he let out a little whimper. Sharpy tightened his grip on Pat’s shoulder, presumably to stop him from trying to reach for Jonny and embarrassing himself.

Jonny obviously wasn’t rude enough to scent him, which Pat appreciated even as he shivered in Sharpy’s hold, but his nostrils still flared. Pat swallowed, unsure how this conversation was going to go. And also how he wanted it to go.

With each throb of his cock he was reminded how badly his body was going to need a knot, and how Jonny was one of the only unmated alphas he spent any time with. Jonny wasn’t some random guy from a charity event. He had been Pat’s roommate, and was one of his closest friends. If someone was going to help him through his heat, it could be Jonny. Pat would be okay with that.

That line of thinking led to madness though, and Pat tried to push it aside as the stare down between Jonny and Sharpy continued.

“I should probably get going,” he managed to say, tongue thick in his mouth. He was positive if Jonny darted his eyes down he’d see Pat’s erection outlined in his trousers, and there was no doubt he smelled him. _Pat_ smelled himself, and could even smell the way Jonny’s body was reacting, ever so slowly.

His words seemed to snap Jonny out of whatever was going through his head and he looked Pat up and down. “I can help.”

“No,” Sharpy said, voice short.

Jonny winced and rubbed his forehead with his palm. He stepped closer to them, eyes fixed on Pat. “Not- no, not like that. I meant, I can help get him out of here without drawing attention to anything. Pretty sure there are at least three other unmated alphas loitering around here, and if he’s just with you…” Jonny trailed off. “You are in heat right?”

He said it as if he didn’t know. Pat would roll his eyes if he had the energy. Instead he managed a snarky, “as if you can’t tell, you prick.”

Jonny’s face lit up with a smile. “Guess it isn’t that far along if you’re still able to talk.”

“I’d flip you off if I could lift my arm.” Pat tried to send a command to his arm, and lo’ it did lift, and his bird was flipped.

Jonny just continued to smile. “That’s great, Kaner. You should drop your hand before someone sees.” He angled his body to shield them, as if his body took up that much space, but alpha posturing was totally a thing. Jonny looked back at Sharpy. “I’ll make sure he gets home safe. Do you,” he paused, and swallowed. “Is there an alpha waiting for you?”

“What the fuck do you think?” The look that Jonny shot him made Pat’s knees weak and he let another whimper slip. “Just, Sharpy, let me go with him. He’ll get me to my car.”

“I’ll get you to _my_ car. You are in no shape to drive,” Jonny said, holding out his hands, but not touching Pat just yet. He hadn’t gotten permission, after all.

Pat tried to give him a look as he pulled away from Sharpy. "Wow you must have been stellar at Form class."

Jonny flushed. "I got good grades in all my classes."

"You're ridiculous," Pat said before he let himself fall into Jonny's arms. Apples and cinnamon assaulted his nose and he soaked it up. A whimper even escaped his mouth but he didn't even care, too relaxed in Jonny's loose embrace. The heat was starting to consume him, and he felt his mind getting to that fuzzy place where shame no longer existed and all ideas sounded good.

"Uh, right," Jonny said, looking around. "Sharps, lemme have Kaner’s jacket. I’ll drape it over his head. Say he’s intoxicated or something." He then leaned down to whisper in Pat's ear. "Are you, uh, decent enough to get outside?"

"Soaked through my pants pretty sure. You should feel, surprised no one else can see." Yup. Being this close to an alpha - being this close to _Jonny_ \- had dropped his filter to almost nothing.

Pat couldn't see Jonny's face, and if he were more aware he'd probably laugh at how he stunned Jonny into silence. "Uh," Jonny said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "We should umm, you should clean up? To make the car ride easier? Or would you rather just go?"

Pat practically purred, and he licked Jonny’s neck. _That_ was an excellent idea. "Yes, good idea. Clean me up. I’m way too messy."

"Fuck, alright. Thanks, Sharpy. Just make our excuses okay?"

“Will do, Captain.”

Pat wasn’t sure what exactly Sharpy did but Jonny snorted against his temple. Maybe he’d saluted, or given a bow. Sharpy was a bit of a sarcastic shit sometimes. It didn’t really matter to Pat though, because Jonny smelled amazing, and tasted even better. He licked another patch of skin before Jonny draped his jacket over his head. His own heat scent surrounded him, but he could still pick up Jonny’s smell through it all.

The suppressants had always made it so he couldn’t smell anything, but Jonny’s scent was so lovely he didn’t know why he had ever wanted to _not_ smell that.

“Why did I take suppressants again?” He asked as Jonny walked them somewhere. He couldn’t tell, and he couldn’t care. He had a strong alpha body pressed against his side, one who could give him a knot. He really wanted Jonny’s knot.

“I’m guessing you took them so you could play hockey without having heat every couple months?” Jonny said.

Pat turned and bit the first part of Jonny he could find. It ended up being his bicep, and was entirely fabric, but Pat didn’t care. He had hopefully gotten his point across.

He heard a door open, and then the jacket was pulled off of his head. Bright lights blinded him for a second, but he was able to blink past that to see Jonny had taken them to the bathroom. Jonny left his side almost immediately, going into the one stall and returning with a roll of toilet paper.

“Here, you should be able to dry yourself a bit with this.”

Pat stared at the toilet paper for a moment, his brain not catching up with everything that was going on. All he could focus on was being in a smaller room with an alpha. Jonny’s scent completely surrounded him, and it was so frustrating that he was just standing there, looking endearing instead of pushing Pat against the wall and taking advantage of him.

“Kaner, you need to dry yourself off. That’s what you said you wanted right?”

“Want you,” Pat said.

Jonny blinked, and took a step back as Pat approached him. Pat let out a whine, because that wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He knew how he smelled. His bodywash had definitely faded, and anyone - alpha, beta, person with no nose - could probably smell him for miles. Jonny should be almost as lost in lust as he was. The other alpha had. But he was just backing away slowly, using the roll of toilet paper as an inefficient buffer between them.

“Pat, you need to dry yourself,” Jonny repeated, except this time he added a dash of alpha suggestion to his voice.

Pat immediately stopped moving forward and his hands went to the waistband of his pants. He undid the button and pushed his pants down to his knees before he caught up with what he had been doing. The small bit of his rational mind told him this isn’t what he should have done, but the overwhelming part didn’t mind that he was standing in front of Jonny with his pants around his ankles, leaking and hard.

Jonny didn’t seem too bothered by his actions, just held the toilet paper out to him. “Can you do this yourself or you want help?”

Something snapped in Pat’s mind and he found himself bent over the sink before he could process it. When he looked at Jonny in the mirror he _finally_ looked something other than perfectly composed. He actually looked shocked, and maybe even a little turned on.

_Finally._

Pat swallowed and spread his legs as much as possible with his pants around his ankles. “Help?”

Jonny nodded, looking at the door before he dropped to his knees behind Pat. Pat closed his eyes, waiting for Jonny to finally make his move. How did it go in those awful porn? Usually there was a bit of rimming, and then some fingers before the alpha couldn’t resist anymore and got up and fucked the poor horny omega. Pat could handle that. Pat _wanted_ that.

Toilet paper touched his inner thigh and Pat’s eyes went wide. Jonny seemed to be… actually cleaning him up. He’d leaked down to his thighs over the course of dinner, and now Jonny was using the toilet paper to wipe up the mess with efficient strokes.

Pat couldn’t believe it.

It didn’t cut through his haze that much, but it did startle him. He kept waiting for Jonny to bury his face in between his cheeks, but all he got was a strong and steady hand cleaning him up. For some reason that just made him wetter.

“Oh fuck,” Pat said, feeling his cock twitch.

“What?” Jonny asked, as if everything was okay. As if he wasn’t kneeling behind Pat, cleaning slick off his fucking thighs. 

He moved his hand a bit higher and Pat let out a whine, pushing back. He wanted Jonny’s fingers on him, in him. Why weren’t they? Why wasn’t he leaning forward and _taking him_?

“Jonny,” he whispered, voice broken and pathetic.

Jonny’s hand stilled right near the vee of his legs, and Pat could feel his knuckles brushing right against his balls. He could smell Jonny’s heady alpha scent permeating the room and he didn’t understand. Why was Jonny so fucking calm?

“Pat?” Jonny asked. “Can I, um, touch you?”

“Yes,” Pat hissed, because this was all his body had wanted since they’d gotten into this bathroom.

He held his breath for Jonny to finally dive in. To push his fingers or his tongue into his hole and stretch him out. He could only imagine the way it would feel.

Instead he got the impersonal touch of toilet paper wiping slick off his hole as if he was a child. 

Pat whined. “No, no.” This was not what he wanted. He didn’t want to be fucking _cleaned_.

Jonny’s hands pulled away and that was even worse. Pat felt like he was about to explode from wanting to be fucked and used so badly.

“What’s the matter? Kaner, talk to me.”

“Fuck me,” Pat said. “Please. I’m so fucking hard. I need you. Can’t you _tell_?”

Jonny was silent for a minute and Pat lifted his head up, trying to see Jonny in the mirror. He couldn’t, and so he managed to turn his head around to see his face. He was kneeling there, his face indescribable as he seemed to process what Pat had just said. “You need to come?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Pat hissed again, annoyance clouding his lust. How useless of an alpha was Jonny?

“Oh. I guess I can, okay. It will probably help.” Jonny put down the toilet paper and then both of his hands wrapped around Pat’s thighs.

He moaned, his head dropping forward as the touch. He felt Jonny’s thumbs caress his inner thighs and he waited, hips already moving to edge them up. The mess Jonny had cleaned up was starting to come back, and Pat just hoped Jonny did something before he was likely to drown in Pat’s slick.

The room was a thick mix of the two of them, and anyone who passed by would know what was happening in here. That’s probably why no one was entering.

Jonny’s hands slid up to cup his ass, and one of his thumbs grazed against his leaking rim. The words coming out of his mouth was just a steady slew of “yes”, but Pat didn’t care. Not when Jonny finally pressed his thumb against his hole. He could feel himself open up under Jonny’s touch, and when he changed from his thumb to one of this other fingers, Pat let out a loud moan.

He was so wet that Jonny was able to slide in with no problem. Pat would find time to be embarrassed later, but for now he was rolling with this because it felt so good. He hadn’t had anything in him for hours and the difference was so noticeable.

His body was on fire. The heat was taking over, and Pat was loving it. He had fingers in his ass, he had _Jonny’s fingers_ in his ass, stretching him out with careful ministrations. He had been on edge since leaving his apartment but this was sending him right over the line and it was only a few seconds.

Pat looked back at Jonny, hoping to see him coming apart at the seams. There was no way Pat could be alone in this. Alphas always reacted to omegas' heats by catapulting as close to a rut as possible, and once they became intimate a rut wasn’t far behind. It was basic science.

Jonny didn’t look any different. His face was determined, but he looked… fine.

“How are you even handling this right now?” Pat snapped, pushing his body back against Jonny’s fingers.

Jonny glanced at him, and then his fingers in Pat’s ass, and then back at his face. “I, I, well, I put a little neutralizing cream right under my nose before I come to these things, just in case there is another unmated alpha and an omega in the room. Don’t want to accidentally start a fight or something.”

“You are way too much. Who even does that?” This explained so much.

“Lots of alphas do it. I mean, it’s working out pretty well for you right now, so you shouldn't complain.” Jonny twisted his fingers right as he said that and Pat let out a moan.

“Fuck you, faster.” Pat tried to move to get a better angle but Jonny's other hand settled on his hip, holding him in place.

"I know what I'm doing, Kaner. This will make you last until you get to your apartment, I promise."

Pat wanted to snap that it wouldn't. He wanted to tell Jonny that he sucked at this, that he was an awful alpha who couldn't please an omega if he was given an industrial vibrator and a fucking manual but then Jonny curled his fingers down and massaged right against his prostate.

Pat saw stars.

Literally fucking stars.

He clenched around Jonny's fingers at the same time his chest fell against the sink. He let out the most obscene moan as he felt himself hit the edge of orgasm. A little more pressure, just a tiny bit more and-

There. That was it.

Pat tumbled over the edge, come spurting into the sink and he didn't even care. He went limp, letting Jonny do what he wanted. He felt Jonny's fingers still working inside him, leaving him loose and ready for something bigger. 

"Fuck, you should give me your knot," Pat moaned.

Jonny's fingers didn't stop, stretching him just a little bit more. He felt so open and exposed, he wondered what he looked like to Jonny. If Jonny liked the view. "We'll see how you feel when I get you back to your place." And then he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Pat's right buttcheek, as if this was all normal for him.

Pat closed his eyes as Jonny pulled his fingers out, laying a kiss on the other cheek before he grabbed some more toilet paper and went back to cleaning Pat up.

"You are way too fucking good at this."

"Told you, got good grades in all the subjects." Jonny's strong hands finished wiping him down and pulled Pat's pants back up. "Sorry you're gonna be wet still, but the heat should have subsided enough."

Pat didn't have the heart to tell Jonny he didn't feel any difference. He still felt on fire. He still felt like his mind was fuzzy, that he had no filter, and that all he wanted was Jonny’s knot. But he let Jonny bundle him up and lead him out to the garage and into Jonny’s car. Pat’s eyes were becoming unfocused, a sign that he was so close to losing himself to the heat. He should be locked up in his apartment with Jonny before that happened. Otherwise wherever they were was where they were going to stay until Pat’s heat was over.

He focused just long enough to catch sight of Jonny’s upper lip, and yeah. He finally saw it. He’d thought Jonny just had a shiny upper lip from sweat or something, but it must be the neutralizing cream.

Pat would need to get rid of that once they got to his apartment.

Jonny got them both buckled in and didn’t even bother to roll down the windows when they started to driving. Pat supposed he was meant to suffer in the cloying smell of their mingled lust. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his underwear sticking to his ass and his dick hard against his zipper. It was probably only going to take twenty minutes with Chicago traffic to get back to his apartment, but that felt like it was going to be long.

“Jonny, need a window open,” Pat said, clicking the down-window button. Jonny must have had the window lock on though.

“Not a good idea. With the stop and go traffic who knows how many people will smell you.” Jonny’s hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and Pat rolled his eyes, leaning against the cool window.

“The smell is getting to me,” he said.

“I know it’s not ideal, but it’s only until we get you to your apartment. Once you’re inside you’ll be fine and able to ride this out.”

They lapsed into silence after Jonny said that, but Pat quickly found that even more oppressive than trying to keep a conversation going. At least talking distracted him, but with the silence he was suddenly aware of all the ways his body was _fucked_. He felt the way his cock was twitching, and the way his hole clenched over every pothole Jonny didn’t manage to avoid, too sensitive to know the vibrations weren’t the promise of something more.

Pat gripped his thigh, and tried to will himself to be okay. Jonny had no idea what was happening to him, he figured. What with the neutralizing cream under his nose. He couldn’t know Pat was so close to another orgasm, or how badly he needed it. Hell he probably wouldn’t even notice if Pat got himself off right now, not unless he looked, and Jonny’s eyes were fixed on the road because Chicago drivers were like any other big city drivers, absolutely _insane_.

He cupped his cock through his pants, and tried to stifle his moan. His fingers were just long enough so the pads of his index and middle finger could press right near his hole and give him added stimulation in both aching places.

“Hands at your side,” Jonny snapped, alpha suggestion in full force. Pat had no choice but to comply, hands going limp at his side. Jonny kept his eyes on the road, never looking over at Pat. He seemed to have no doubts that Pat would follow his orders. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The question confused Pat. “What?”

“About being an omega.”

Pat groaned. “Didn’t tell anyone but Q and management. Not legally bound to, so I saw no purpose telling the team. Didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“No, fuck the team. I mean why didn’t you tell _me_.” Jonny asked. “I thought we were friends.” He brought his thumb up to his mouth and started chewing on his nail.

“We are friends, you dumbshit, and that’s a nasty habit.” Pat swiped at Jonny’s hand. “Stop biting.” 

Jonny shot him a look. “Kettles don’t take advice from Pots.”

“You’re awful,” Pat said as he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, rolling his hips to get some friction between his cock and the fabric of his pants. He was so hard, and he felt a wave creeping up on him. “Jonny, I’m not gonna be able to last.” He tried to look at Jonny but his vision was getting blurry.

“What do you mean you aren’t going to be able to last? It’s been like fifteen minutes since your last orgasm. This early in your heat-”

“I haven’t had a fucking unregulated heat since I was thirteen, Jonathan.”

Pat saw Jonny’s mouth drop open. “Oh.”

“Exactly. So I really don’t know how this is _supposed_ to go, but however it is, it’s not.” Despite his words he didn’t move his hands, because Jonny had told him not to. Alpha persuasion was a powerful thing, and right now Pat wasn’t in a position to fight against it. “Jonny, please.”

Jonny startled in the driver’s seat, his grip on the steering wheel tightening and loosening as the stopped at a red light. “We’re only a few blocks from your place, can you hold off til we get inside?”

Pat shook his hand, clenching his fist. “No.” He threw his head back and his hips thrust forward into the air. He was losing control, and he wasn’t positive even the orgasm would save him. He was letting out little whimpers, trying desperately to get off anyway he could. “Jonny, _please_ let me.”

“Fuck, fine. You can come,” Jonny snapped.

That was all Pat needed. He undid his zipper and stuck both hands in his pants. One wrapped around his cock and the other he used to push three fingers inside himself. It wasn’t like instant relief. If anything it just made him even crazier, finally giving into the burning itch to come. He tried to reach his prostate as he pumped his cock, senses going into overload. Jonny’s smell was oppressive and all Pat could focus on as he tipped himself over the edge.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Pat rambled as he spurted come up onto his stomach. There wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to get him messy, and the come would help slick the way.

He still felt empty and on edge, so he didn’t stop. He switched hands, trying for a different angle, something, _anything_ to help put out the heat his body was suffering. He was working his way to a second orgasm in so many minutes when he felt hands on him, and he moaned, curling his body closer to whoever was touching him.

Pat opened his eyes to see Jonny, and he moaned. “Yes, touch me.”

“Pat, drop your hands.”

Alpha voice again.

Pat was so fucking close and it _hurt_ to put his hands down, but if an alpha was asking then it had to be for a reason. Maybe Jonny wanted to finish him off himself. Pat like that idea, and he waited with bated breath for Jonny to _do something._

Jonny’s hands grazed his cock and Pat’s whine turned painful and betrayed when all that happened was Jonny did up his pants again. “Got you home. Come on, I’ll walk you upstairs.”

“You fucking suck,” Pat said, only to start laughing. “You should suck something else.”

Jonny snorted as he undid Pat’s seatbelt. “Stay,” he said before Pat could think about climbing over the seats to get in Jonny’s lap and finish himself off.

The walk through the garage and up to the elevator was painful. Pat was so hard he could barely walk. He was leaning entirely on Jonny, which was great for being surrounded by his scent. It kept Pat right on the edge of orgasm, and he knew the moment he was inside his apartment Jonny was going to get him off.

“So excited,” he drawled, turning to bury his face in Jonny’s neck. He licked and bit, because Jonny wasn’t stopping him. Pat could even smell the little spikes in Jonny’s scent that came from being turned on. It was intoxicating.

“Alright, lemme just unlock your door,” Jonny said, pushing Pat against wall by his apartment door. “Almost there.” Pat watched as he used his spare key to open the door. When he finished he was smiling. “Home free.” He reached for Pat, tugging his arm to get him inside. “You have everything you need inside?”

Pat nodded, pressing his body against Jonny’s and walking them backwards into the apartment. Jonny’s eyes went wide as he put his hands on Pat’s shoulder, presumably to push him off. Pat stood up on his tip toes and slotted their mouths together. He groaned as he kissed Jonny and reached to take off his pants at the same time. He’d already kicked off his shoes so once his pants were undone they pooled around his ankles and he could remove them.

Jonny was kissing back, and though he was trying to be gentle with Pat, and slow the kiss down, Pat knew it wouldn’t be long. He raised his hand up to cup Jonny’s chin, and it took a bit of finesse, but if nothing else he had amazing finger control.

He swiped his thumb right near Jonny’s nose and he felt some of the cream wipe off with his thumb.

Before he could celebrate he was being slammed into the wall by Jonny. He pinned both of Pat’s hands up by his head as he snarled. Pat snarled back, eyes locked on Jonny’s face to see if there was any change. He could see he’d smeared the neutralizing cream around, but it was still there, stopping Jonny from scenting Pat. Pat whined, grinding against Jonny’s hard cock. He was hard and he could knot Pat but he wasn’t. He wasn’t fucking knotting him and it was the worst thing in the world.

“Pat! Stop struggling.” Pat went still in Jonny’s grip. Jonny’s eyes roved his face, as if he was looking for answers. “What. The fuck.”

“Want you,” Pat said. “Please, want you to fuck me.”

Jonny closed his eyes as he sighed. “You’re in the middle of a very strong heat. You’d want anyone to fuck you.”

Pat snarled again. “Not true. Didn’t want that other alpha to fuck me. Tried to get away.” Jonny’s fingers clenched around his wrist and Pat could see how badly he wanted to ask about it. “He didn’t, I swear. Sharpy got him away from me, and then you were there. And I want it to be you. Please, Jonny. Help me.”

“Pat, it’s fine. Just let me go and you can finish up your heat and we can talk about this after if you want.”

“No! Don’t leave. Just fuck me.”

Jonny swallowed and Pat watched the way his throat worked. He tried to lean forward so he could lick Jonny’s adam’s apple but it wasn’t going to happen. Jonny had him pinned down. “Pat,” he said.

“Please,” he whined, hoping it would break down Jonny’s defenses.

It didn’t look like it would with the way Jonny closed his eyes and took a step back. Pat whined again, low in his throat. He didn’t want Jonny to step away, he wanted Jonny close.

Jonny picked him up, and it took a moment to register with Pat because his feet hadn’t been really touching the ground to begin with. But now he was tossed over Jonny’s shoulder and it was exhilarating. The display of alpha dominance sent a thrill shooting through Pat’s body and by the time Jonny dropped him onto his bed he was panting and struggling to get out of his clothes.

He didn’t care if it didn’t look sexy, or if Jonny wanted a show - Pat wanted fucked. Pat was going to get fucked and get knotted and it was going to be by Jonny. It was going to be amazing.

Jonny was rustling at the edge of the bed when Pat finally settled down and he groaned.

“Jonny, come here.”

Jonny looked up at him and sent him a smile. Pat didn’t think it looked like a particularly lusty smile but he was losing focus at the prospect of getting knotted. His body was overheating and it was clouding his brain. “Turn over on your hands and knees, alright?”

Pat scrambled to comply with Jonny’s orders, getting to his hands and knees and pushing out his ass so Jonny could just push in. The moment he felt the bed shift under Jonny’s weight he peeked over his shoulder and took in the image of Jonny, his broad naked chest made Pat drool.

“Eyes forward,” Jonny said with his alpha voice.

Pat did as he was told, embarrassing needy noises slipping out of his mouth. He didn’t want to do anything to stop this from happening.

He gasped when he felt the brunt pressure of Jonny’s cock push against his hole. His body opened up easily, letting Jonny slip inside him. Pat moaned and tried to push back so he was seated entirely on Jonny’s cock. He wanted to feel the snap of Jonny’s hips, and have the sound of their skin smacking together fill the room.

Jonny wasn’t going to let him have that though. He started a pace that was a little stuttered, a little bit fumbly, but in the end it didn’t really matter. Pat had Jonny’s cock inside him and soon it would be his knot. He tried to squeeze around Jonny’s dick, wanting him to feel as good as Jonny was making him feel.

He was so far gone at this point that he knew he wasn’t capable of properly appreciating Jonny’s size, or how he felt, but Pat tried to make a mental note that the second time he would ride Jonny nice and slow. He wasn’t sure he’d remember, not when his orgasm was fast approaching.

Pat’s breathing started to shift, and he tried to focus on Jonny’s cock, to see if he was close to knotting him. He couldn’t feel any difference though. There was no tell-tale signs of swelling, and the pace stayed the same.

But then Pat’s mind was overtaken with the explosion of warmth and light that came with his orgasm. He felt Jonny fuck him through it and it sent another spike of pleasure through him. He tried to fuck his hips back to take more Jonny’s cock, but no matter what he did it didn’t seem like he got Jonny all the way in him.

Jonny’s hand settled on his hip, forcing him to be still as he kept the pace up, sending Pat hurtling right back to the edge of another orgasm.

His brain was scrambled as he came again, this time barely even shooting anything out of his cock. Jonny’s dick was sliding easily in out of him from how wet and loose he was, and Pat knew there was probably not a lot of friction left. Jonny would need to knot him soon or else he might not be able to get enough pleasure to do so.

“Jonny,” Pat moaned as he turned his head to the side to try and look back.

“Told you,” Jonny said, voice calm despite how hard he was, “eyes forward, Pat.”

Pat groaned, wanting to see Jonny’s face when he finally knotted him, but he had to follow his orders. He was quickly approaching his third orgasm and he could feel it would probably be a weak one. His body was finally starting to calm down, and he’d need probably an hour after Jonny knotted him before he was deep in the throes of his heat again.

He finally felt Jonny’s knot start to swell and he keened as it started to fill him, stretching him even further. He was letting out a string of curses and “oh gods” as the knot locked inside him, and maybe his voice overtook Jonny’s, but maybe Jonny was just quiet as he finally came. Pat’s third orgasm hit him like a train. He tried to ride back on Jonny’s knot, making sure he got every drop of his come, but frustratingly Jonny kept his hand on Pat’s hip to hold him still.

“Good boy,” Jonny whispered as he patted Pat’s hip, shifting behind him on the bed.

Pat moaned at the compliment, his head swimmy with orgasm. His hands had given out at some point, and so his face was smashed just below a pillow and most of his weight was resting on his shoulders. He’d need to move soon.

And he would, but for now he was going to focus on how nice it was to feel Jonny’s knot inside him. He’d never taken someone else knot before, but it didn’t feel much different from the knotting dildo he had stashed under his bed. Maybe that thing had been worth the money he’d shelled out for it. Realistic action for serious.

He let out a happy sound and finally attempted to move and put his head on the pillow. He felt the bed shift behind him and he smiled, sure he was finally allowed to look back at Jonny. He wouldn’t be able to see how they looked tied together, but Pat was sure Jonny looked blissed out. His body _was_ amazing after all.

Jonny sat down next to his head and carded his fingers through Pat’s hair. “How you doing, Kaner?”

Pat blinked.

He didn’t understand.

Jonny was shirtless, yes, but he was still wearing dress pants, and he was sitting up here beside Pat’s head when he should have been behind Pat, tied together still. Pat was _still_ knotted. He could feel it. So what the fuck?

“What the fuck?” Pat echoed out loud.

Jonny didn’t stop running his fingers through Pat’s hair as he gave him a soft smile. “Found your knotting dildo. Figured you were too far gone to use it yourself so I helped. Seems to have done the trick, you look a lot more yourself.”

Pat felt the heat returning. It was probably, definitely, entirely psychosomatic, but suddenly the knot inside him wasn’t enough. It wasn’t real, and now that Pat knew he could feel it. He was just filled with an artificial knot; there was no come inside him and that was not enough. There was a perfectly good cock right beside him, and Pat could see it.

Jonny was hard in his trousers, like, ridiculously hard. Painfully hard. Pat could see the outline of it and it made his mouth watered.

He looked back up at Jonny. “Knot me.”

Jonny let out a laugh, but it sounded strangled. “What? No, Pat you don’t want me to knot you. That’s just the heat talking.”

Pat tried to get to his hands so he could give Jonny a proper glare, but the moment he moved the dildo inside him moved and pressed against his prostate, sending another wave of pleasure through his body. “Fuck. You. It’s not the heat. I want you. I _told_ you that.”

“Your mind is all fucked up from the heat. You do not want me, you just want the knot.”

Pat’s next words were cut off by the artificial knot inside him swelling in a mimic of another orgasm, and it pressed right against his prostate, sending him over the edge again. It took him a few minutes to recover from that, but when he did his mind was even clearer than it had been before. When he looked up Jonny was staring at him wide-eyed.

“It’s supposed to be the best one, okay?” Jonny held up his hands in surrender and Pat moaned. He managed to slip his hand onto Jonny’s knee, and when Jonny didn’t push him away he assumed it was okay. “What was I saying?”

Jonny’s hand drifted back into his hair and he scratched his nails over Pat's scalp. "You were trying to convince me to knot you despite having a knot already in you."

"It's not your knot though."

Jonny sighed. "Pat, it doesn't work that. Biologically your body is just craving-"

Pat pinched Jonny's inner thigh as hard as he could through the dress pants. "Don't you fucking lecture me about _biology_ when I know what I'm feeling. I need your knot."

"Pat," Jonny tried again and this time in retaliation Pat leaned over and bit into Jonny's thigh. "Ow, fuck." Jonny's fingers clenched in his hair and tugged him away. Pat moaned at the rough treatment. "What the fuck, Pat?"

"Stop telling me what I'm feeling," he said, looking up at Jonny from his lap.

"You're in the middle of heat."

"So?" Pat pulled himself up, even as it shifted the dildo inside him.

"I'm not going to assume you know what you want right now."

Pat composed himself enough to stay eye level with Jonny. "So if I wasn't in heat you'd knot me?"

"If you weren't in heat you wouldn't need a knot," Jonny said, as if that was an answer.

Pat smirked. "You want me."

“No, I do not.”

“Then why are you still here, when you could have left already?” Pat asked, leaning close to Jonny's face as his hand made the final step to cup Jonny through his pants.

Jonny let out a moan. It was one of the first sounds of pleasure Pat had heard Jonny made it and it just had him craving more. Jonny didn’t try to fight him, just laid there while Pat undid his zipper and pulled out his cock. He was hard, and big, and thick, and there was a smell that was distinctly alpha that Pat noticed right before he got back in position and gave the head of Jonny’s cock a tentative lick.

Jonny’s hand tightened in Pat’s hair almost to the point of pain. Pat saw stars as he gave another lick, swirling his tongue over the tip of Jonny’s cock. He tasted good, and Pat could see himself getting used to it. He could see a future where he did this almost nightly, sucking on his alpha’s cock just to bring him pleasure.

Jonny was so close, Pat could tell. He’d probably been holding off an orgasm since the bathroom at the event, and that was kinda hot actually. Knowing Jonny - perfect composed Jonny who wore neutralizing cream so he wouldn't lose control at public events - had been hard this whole time was so empowering.

Pat knew if Jonny came he'd knot, that was just how it was with alphas. And while Pat had never had his mouth knotted it was suddenly something he really wanted. He took Jonny's cock as deep as he could, hollowing his cheeks as he felt the head brush the back of his throat. 

Then he swallowed.

Jonny let out a positively obscene sound and the hand that was in Pat's hair clenched and pushed Pat the rest of the way down until all of Jonny's thick cock was in his mouth, and down his throat. Pat breathed through his nose and closed his eyes. His face was buried in the dark curls at the base of Jonny's cock and it felt like this was where he belonged.

Jonny pulled him back up by his hair, and Pat went with it. He let Jonny use his mouth, fucking deep into his throat, until he felt Jonny's knot to swell. Jonny must have felt it too, and Pat was waiting for Jonny to try and pull him off. He would fight for the right to have his mouth fucked dammit.

His mind was swirling with the edge of heat, and the knowledge that his alpha was about to come was pushing him closer to his own orgasm. He was rolling his hips against the air, trying to get the dildo to expand its knot in a mimic of orgasm again. He wanted to be full on both ends.

Jonny pushed him all the way down as he came, and Pat's mouth was filled with come. He tried to swallow as quickly as he could, knowing that he had no other choice. Jonny's knot locked large behind his teeth, and Pat had no way to unlock them until it went down.

It was exhilarating, and a weak orgasm passed over Pat, causing him to whimper. If he didn't have a knot in the way come would have dribbled out.

"Fuck," Jonny gasped, his hand falling in Pat's hair.

Pat couldn't answer, so he just moaned, swallowing the last of Jonny's come. He knew there would be more soon, as Jonny would probably orgasm three or four more times before the knot was spent.

"Holy shit," Jonny said. "Holy shit." He cupped Pat's jaw. "You okay there? Fuck. I didn't think this..."

Pat tried to shrug, the heat that had started to take over again subsiding now that Jonny had come.

Jonny let out a low laugh. "Oh, you probably can't talk. What with the knot, and yeah."

If Pat could he would sigh. As it was he hoped his exasperation was conveyed to Jonny.

Silence fell over them as Jonny tried to catch his breath, and Pat closed his eyes. It was strangely relaxing, kneeling awkwardly and having his mouth stuffed with cock and a knot. Jonny was still touching his face too, which was nice.

“You are such a good boy,” Jonny whispered, petting over the bulge of Pat’s cheek as he broke the silence. He swallowed again around Jonny’s cock, focusing on breathing through his nose. “That’s right. Keep your teeth tucked behind your lips. You’re doing beautifully.” Jonny sounded reverent as he kept talking, telling Pat how good he was, and how proud Jonny was of him for doing this. “You’re throat is going to be so raw, but it’s okay. I’ll take good care of you.”

Jonny’s hips shifted just a bit, nudging his cock further back against Pat’s throat. He didn’t gag, but it did make him forget to breathe through his nose for a moment. Jonny shushed him as he tried to relegate his breathing, running his fingers through Pat's hair. "Don't worry, I'll warn you before I come again."

Pat closed his eyes in thanks, because that was all he really could do to respond. He kept his eyes shut as Jonny started talking again, large hands cupping Pat’s face and petting him.

“You look gorgeous like this, better than I could’ve ever imagined. It’s like your mouth was made for me, to take my knot.”

Pat hummed in response as his mind wandered to other parts of his body taking Jonny’s knot, and his cock gave a weak dribble of come. Jonny couldn’t smell it, but he clenched his hands in Pat’s hair at the hum and weakly tried to fuck himself deeper into Pat’s throat.

“Look at you, already stuffed full and you want more.” Jonny’s voice was wrecked and Pat moaned, feeling Jonny’s knot pulse. “Shit, Pat. You’re gonna pull it out of me, fuck.” Jonny’s head tipped back as his hips bucked up and he came a second time.

Pat swallowed as quickly as he could because he didn’t have another option. It was such a power trip for him, and even though each time Jonny came his mind got a little clearer from the heat he was starting to go mad with the power.

By Jonny’s third orgasm, which sent Pat into his own sympathy one, Pat had begun to try and suck his cock again, laving his tongue over the top of Jonny’s knot.

Jonny keened. “Fuck, fuck, you’re perfect, such a good omega. My good omega, shit. Take my cock so pretty. Want me to keep giving it to you? Want me to pull out of your perfect mouth and take you right?”

Pat moaned as loud as he could as another orgasm crashed over him at that thought. He didn’t even feel like he was in the midst of heat, but the thought of Jonny taking him, _claiming him_ was too much. And even if Jonny was only babbling his way through his fourth orgasm that flooded Pat’s mouth with come it was all he wanted. He wanted Jonny to knot him. He’d known it before, but now with the taste of Jonny’s come on his tongue he knew it had to happen.

Jonny was left panting from his fourth orgasm, and his hands carded gently through Pat’s hair as he tried to catch his breath. The room was quiet for a moment, and it settled over Pat making him feel calm even though his dick was leaking,he was wet and he had a cock in his mouth and a dildo in his ass.

"You know what will happen if I wipe off the cream and fuck you proper, right?" Jonny asked. Pat could only squirm and give the tiniest nod, all while Jonny kept petting him. Was this actually gonna happen? "I'll go into rut, and probably mate you." Pat gave a thumbs up sign. Jonny sighed. "I suppose if you decide you don't want to be mated we can get it removed. I've heard it can be painful but I don't-" Pat cut him off with a pinch to his thigh before showing him a thumbs down. 

He hoped Jonny realized what he was saying. He was positive he wouldn't want to break their mating bond once this was over. Jonny was perfect, and if he wanted Pat for some reason, Pat wasn't going to complain. But really, why wouldn’t he want Pat? Pat was a catch.

He couldn’t see Jonny’s face from where he was, but after Jonny came a fifth time his knot finally started to go down enough that Jonny could pull Pat off of his cock. Pat took deep breaths now that he finally could, all the while Jonny pet his cheeks.

“You okay?” Jonny asked, and Pat looked him in the eye for the first time in a while, nodding.

“Yeah.” God his voice sounded like shit. Or at least like it had been fucked completely raw.

Jonny’s eyes went dark for a moment before he tugged Pat up and kissed him. The kiss was deep and dirty with Jonny’s tongue pushing into his mouth and licking every part he could reach. Pat moaned and clung to Jonny’s shoulders, hoping that it was finally time. He didn’t even try to wipe the cream away from Jonny’s nose because he could sense that it was coming. Jonny was going to do it himself, and take Pat as his mate.

Jonny broke the kiss, taking deep gulps of air as he looked Pat up and down before making eye contact. He held the eye contact as he slowly raised his hand up to his face.

“Is this alright?” Jonny asked, his finger hovering right under his nose.

Pat whined and nodded, heat curling in his stomach. It hit him hard and fast now that he knew this was happening. His body was leaking again, ready to take what Jonny was going to do to him.

“Pat, I need to hear the words.”

“Yes, I’m ready,” he gushed out and then Jonny wiped away the neutralizing cream.

For a moment everything was quiet. There was no immediate reaction from Jonny even as he took a deep breath, scenting the air. Pat held his breath.

Then Jonny’s pupils went to pin pricks before they widened.

Pat had quick reflexes but he was still caught off guard with how Jonny pounced on him. He suddenly found himself face down at the edge of the bed, arms held behind his back by Jonny’s strong arms. Pat moaned as Jonny kneed his thighs apart so he could settle himself between them.

“Smell so good,” Jonny growled. “Probably taste even better.”

Pat felt a wet kiss on the back of his neck as Jonny began to kiss his way down Pat’s back. He squirmed as much as he could but Jonny snarled at him and this time Pat went limp. He wasn’t going to upset his alpha. Not when he was so close to getting his knot.

“Keep your hands like this,” Jonny ordered as he let go of Pat’s wrist. 

Pat only had a moment to think about why Jonny would let go of his wrists and then he felt the dildo slip out of him, making an obscene wet sound. 

Jonny moaned. "So wet for me. Just from sucking my cock. You liked it that much." 

Pat moaned. "Yes, yes Jonny. Loved it. Want your cock."

Jonny didn't respond, and Pat was about to look back to see what he was doing, but then he felt Jonny burying himself between Pat’s cheeks.

“Oh shit,” Pat gasped, trying to move away and fuck back at the same time. Jonny didn’t even take the time to tease, he just went right in, using his tongue to lick up Pat’s slick before opening him up.

It was sensory overload for Pat. He was finally getting what he wanted and it felt so good. Jonny was amazing with his tongue, and when he finally pushed it inside Pat - he saw stars.

He didn’t even mean to come again, but the heat was coursing through his veins again before it exploded. Jonny just moaned as Pat came around his tongue as if this was all he wanted. He didn’t stop there though, he kept going, working Pat’s oversensitive hole with his tongue, and then adding a finger.

Pat knew his body was going to open up with no problem. He was built for this after all, made to take a knot so he hardly needed stretched like a beta male would, but feeling more of Jonny was perfectly okay. He could wait for as long as Jonny decided he should because he was finally, _finally_ going to get knotted after waiting all night. He could wait just a bit more.

Jonny was fucking two fingers into him, stretching him out and it was making Pat feel like he should be floating. He tried to pay attention to what was going on with his body, but he was starting to get lost in his heat. He trusted Jonny though, and knew that he would be safe.

Jonny pulled his fingers out, and Pat only realized this because suddenly there were hands on his wrists, tugging him so he moved back away from the edge of the bed. Jonny wasn’t talking, just making sub-vocal grunts, and a part of Pat’s brain realized that meant his own rut had hit him hard and fast. He whimpered, rolling his hips in what he hoped was inviting because his alpha was in rut. His alpha needed his body. His alpha needed to bury himself inside Pat and fuck him and knot him and fill him up--

Jonny slammed home with no warning, and Pat came with a shout.

He hadn’t even realized he was close. Maybe he hadn’t been. Maybe just having Jonny inside him was enough to take him from zero to sixty.

It didn’t matter.

Jonny snarled, twisted Pat’s wrists to the right side of painful, and started a fast, sharp pace. All Pat could do was lay there helpless and take it.

It was the most wonderful thing ever.

His alpha was using him.

His alpha was fucking him, getting pleasure from him.

He knew that even though Jonny couldn’t talk, was only growling and grunting, but he could tell. Jonny was pleased. Jonny liked how he felt, and that made Pat float so high, higher than he had ever gone. He took everything Jonny gave him, felt every slide of his cock inside Pat’s body, and each one sent shocks of pleasure coursing through his veins even though Jonny wasn’t hitting his prostate. It didn’t matter.

Pat knew his voice was going to be fucked in the morning, because he kept hearing a loud, high pitched whine, and every time it took him a moment to realize it was him. He was making those noises. Jonny was fucking those noises out of him with each thrust.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Jonny growled, and Pat could only chant back, “yours, yours, yours, alpha, I’m yours.”

Jonny leaned forward, letting go of Pat’s wrists so he could cover Pat’s back with his chest. It changed the angle and now every thrust hit directly against his prostate. Pat saw stars and came again, clenching around Jonny’s cock.

“Jonny, fuck, give it to me,” Pat whined, wanting his knot.

Jonny didn’t answer, only sunk his teeth into Pat’s shoulder as his hands held Pat’s hips so he could keep fucking him.

Pat came again.

He didn’t think he was even spurting come anymore, it was just dry, pain-pleasure orgasms at this point of the night and it was amazing. His body was so sensitive every part of his skin that touched Jonny’s was on fire.

Jonny let go of his shoulder and latched onto another part of his skin. Pat screamed, but his throat was raw, and his body was this close to giving out. He needed his alpha’s knot. He needed Jonny’s knot.

He didn’t feel Jonny pull away, was too far gone, but suddenly he felt a final thrust and he realized Jonny must have pulled back because he wasn’t leaning over Pat anymore, and he was _coming_. Pat could feel it. He could feel his knot expanding inside his body, locking him together with Pat and he let out a grateful sob.

Jonny kept giving weak little thrusts before he finally settled down and Pat thought his cock stopped pulsing. He couldn’t be sure though. His body was still so attuned with everything Jonny was doing. The knot was different inside his body than just in his mouth. It seemed larger if that was possible.

Jonny laid down against Pat’s back, though he seemed to not be resting his full weight on Pat.

Pat couldn’t speak. Jonny wasn’t speaking.

They both just lay there, panting quietly until another orgasm hit Jonny and he pumped more come into Pat. Each time his knot swelled it pressed against Pat's prostate, causing a wave of pleasure to course through him. He wasn't sure how he was still capable of feeling pleasure because he was so sensitive. Everything felt good, but it was just tipping over to overwhelming.

Pat wasn't sure if he would be able to stay alive if every time Jonny came he did as well. His body probably wouldn't be able to handle it. But that's exactly what happened. They laid there in silence, Jonny kissing the back of Pat's neck and shoulders softly, as his knot kept pulsing and pumping more of his come into Pat's hole. His knot was making sure no come leaked out.

Jonny finally pulled out, but Pat didn't move. He couldn't move. He felt so fucked out, so sensitive and used that all he wanted was to stay in the bed until he passed out. He wasn't sure if his heat was over, or if Jonny's rut was - there was a good chance it wouldn't be. Not until his body was satisfied Pat was pregnant.

Pat closed his eyes.

Yeah. He wouldn't think about that right now.

He felt the bed dip behind him as Jonny started moving and he couldn't help but smile. How the fuck Jonny could move he had no idea.

He also had no idea what Jonny was doing. Pat wasn't sure he'd be able to handle another round right now but if Jonny needed it his body would probably be on board.

The touch of Jonny's tongue, soft and gentle this time against his hole was not what he was expecting. Pat moaned and clenched his fists in the sheets.

Jonny was licking him out so tenderly, cleaning the outside of his hole and Pat whimpered.

"Jonny," he whispered, his voice broken.

Jonny paused and kissed his tail bone. "Shush, it's okay. Just cleaning you up, babe. Relax, okay?"

Pat moaned, letting his entire body relax on that command. He wasn't even sure if Jonny was using his alpha voice or not. He just wanted to do whatever Jonny asked him to.

Jonny kept cleaning Pat up until Pat was pretty sure there was no come leaking out of him. But Jonny didn't stop. He just kept at it, face buried between Pat's cheeks licking him out as Pat shivered and moaned underneath him.

He felt it when Jonny started to pick up the pace and began to plunge his tongue into Pat's tight hole. Pat couldn't believe how tight he felt around Jonny's tongue considering he's only recently taken his knot but it was happening.

Jonny moaned against his rim, obviously pleased with how tight he was. He finally pulled away, kissing Pat's right cheek. "Taste so good, Pat." He gave Pat a light tap on his left butt cheek as he got to his knees. He manhandled Pat so he was turned around and laying with his head on the pillows.

He reached up for a kiss but Jonny just put a finger to his lips. "Not right now. Gotta clean up." Pat moaned in disappointment, suddenly exhausted. He could barely believe he was still awake. Jonny pet his hair. "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Before Pat could ask about the rut or anything else Jonny had stepped away and Pat was falling into a deep and restful sleep.

***

Pat woke up to an empty bed and the central air in his apartment cranked up to freezing. He buried himself deeper under the blankets, because they smelled nice and warm. Like his alpha.

_Oh._

Pat's hand flew to his shoulder where he felt the large bite mark that Jonny had given him last night. He guess that meant they had mated, which he couldn't find a reason to complain. Even in the light of day, he didn't regret it. Jonny had been perfect, and Pat couldn't ask for more. His body was sore, sure, but that was to be expected. He'd probably have a fun time if he got examined at the clinic today, which....oh yeah he's probably need to mention he got mated to his doctor. And the team. And his _parents_.

Yeah, that was way too much to think about right now. For now he'd focus on the fact that Jonny wasn't there. He hoped that didn't meant Jonny had bailed on him. 

His bedroom door opened and Pat risked looking out of the blankets to see Jonny standing there with a plate filled with food.

Jonny had made him breakfast? Pat was a little in love.

Jonny started a little when he saw Pat was up, and he looked down to the plate swiftly. "Morning. I made you breakfast?”

Pat collapsed back on his pillow. “You’re perfect. Definitely keeping you.”

He could feel the way Jonny perked up at that, and when he looked back up he saw that yup, Jonny was smiling like the sun as he brought breakfast into the room. "How are you feeling?"

Pat moaned as he rolled over so he could sit up. "Sore, but good." Jonny nodded, his eyes darting to Pat's shoulder. Pat thought he saw a hint of pride in his eyes. "How about you? Sorry for falling asleep on you. Hope your rut was alright?" Jonny shrugged as he handed Pat the plate that had scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes. "Carbs!" Pat moaned, grabbing a sausage as he took in the smell of the pancakes.

Jonny smiled at that. "Yeah, figured you deserved a treat."

"Man, I should go into heat more often." Jonny was silent as Pat ate another sausage link. Pat glanced at him. "You didn't tell me how you were."

Jonny started and looked up at Pat. He'd been staring at the mark. "I'm fine. The rut was quick. It can do that. Be over quick, I mean if like, my body thinks..." He trailed off looking embarrassed. 

Pat frowned, trying to figure out what Jonny was talking about. Ruts lasted until the omega was sufficiently claimed and pregnant---

"Oh," he said.

That had fallen under the category of _too much to think about_ but apparently he would have to think about that.

"Yeah," Jonny said. "I understand it you want to, you know." He gestured to his neck. "Divorce."

Pat threw a sausage link at Jonny's face. It bounced off of his forehead and landed in his lap on the comforter. Pat would need to have the cleaning lady do laundry anyway. "You're a moron. I'm not divorcing you."

"You'd have grounds," Jonny said.

"Yeah, not happening. And if for some reason you did manage to knock me up..." Pat shrugged.

"What do you mean," Jonny mimicked his shrug. "This is not a shrugging matter, Pat!"

Pat had to wonder how long Jonny had been up worrying about this. Probably far too long. He sighed, trying to think how to calm him down. He'd always thought Jonny was a bit of a drama queen, but this just proved it. "I just mean there are worse alphas to carry a litter for."

Jonny's eyes went wide before they darted to his stomach. "Oh fuck. A litter. We wouldn't....that's not _common_ is it? Twins at most! Omegas don't have litters anymore!"

Pat rolled his eyes. "It was a joke, Jonny. God. Just. _If_ I'm pregnant it's fine. I'm not divorcing you. But I've been on the pill for a long time and I'm sure there are still side effects from that. Okay?"

Jonny nodded. "Okay." He finally picked up the fallen sausage and popped it in his mouth. "So once you finish we'll go to the clinic?"

"Yeah. And whatever happens, happens I guess."

"Sounds good."

Pat leaned over and smacked a kiss on Jonny's lips. "Of course it does. I'm a genius."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Pat nipped his lips. "Shut up and agree with me. I'm your omega now."

"Yeah." Jonny's face went soft and he kissed Pat again. "Yeah you are. All mine."

**Author's Note:**

> There may possibly be a sequel to this coming in the distant future. It would involve m-preg and babies, you know the natural sequel to this. :D


End file.
